While I was gone
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: After Ranger returns from being in the wind. A little OOC. Ranger POV. Rating because im paranoid


**Standard disclaimer; JE owns them**

a little sad. Its not like my other stories, give it a try.

* * *

I drove over to Steph's I couldn't wait to see her. I was seven months since I had last spoken to her. I had been "in the wind" for the government and I had no way to communicate to anyone, even my core team.

I parked in her lot and looked up at her window, a low light was flickering, and she was probably watching Ghostbusters.

I took the elevator up to her floor, after being without sleep I knew it wasn't wise to take the stairs. I listened at her door for any sounds but could only here the low murmur of the television.

I picked the lock and slipped in without a sound. The sight before me was unbelievable. The place was a mess. There were pints of Ben and Jerry's on the floor, and about two dozen empty Corona bottles on the coffee table.

Steph was curled up on the couch with the Ghostbuster credits rolling. One look at her and it looked like she had gotten even less sleep then I have. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked pale.

She was asleep now but it wasn't a restful sleep, she kept moaning and flinching. What had the cop done this time? Usually its one pint, some tears and then she is fine. This, however looked like it had been going on for days if not weeks.

I bent down and scooped her up off of the couch and carried her to her bed. I changed her out of her jeans and tank top and put one of my over sized shirts on her. I tucked her under t he covers and started to pace the room.

_What happened? Where was my babe?_

I called Tank, I needed answers

"Yo."

"What happened to Steph?"

"Rangeman where are you?"

"I'm in her apartment."

"Well… about a month after you left she started well keeping to herself. Other than that she's been really tired lately as well. She did some distractions for us and is still working at Vinnie's. Nothing technically happened; she just wasn't as fun any more."

With that I hung up and went back into Steph's room. _This was because of me? _I took off my shirt and boots and slid into the bed next to her.

She was so frail in my arms, but it just felt so good to hold her. She molded right to my body and I let myself drift to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was plastered under Steph. Her leg was thrown over both of mine, her arm was across my front, and her head was on my shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful women in my arms. I was only 6:30 so I got up without waking her and went for a shower. I showered and dressed and Steph still wasn't up so I made so coffee. _Donuts!! _I almost forgot to get her favorite food... I ran out of her apartment and went to get donuts. I got all Boston cream knowing that they were her favorite kind and made my way back to her apartment.

I slipped back in and noticed that the shower was running. I put the donuts on the table and poured her a cup of coffee. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the water shut off. She walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

I saw her stop when she went into his bedroom. She stopped turned around and looked straight at me. She furrowed her eyebrows, turned back around and shut her bedroom door. That was definitely unexpected.

I went to her room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer, so I opened the door to see her staring at the doorway in disbelief.

"Babe."

"Oh Ranger."She leapt up off her bed and into my arms. "I thought that you were part of my dream." She started kissing my face, anywhere that she could reach.

"Babe, are you ok?" I asked.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. It was so long ago that you left. I didn't know how to function, I thought I would never see you again, and I hadn't told you…" she trailed off while looking down.

"What Babe?"

"I love you." She said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Do you mean that Babe, because this time there is no going back."

"What do you mean?"

"This time your mine, forever Babe, I can't let you go again either."

She buried her head in the crook of my neck; I wasn't sure if that was what she wanted but for once in my life I had to tell her how I felt.

I realized quickly however that she wasn't just thinking. She had started kissing her way down my neck. She slithered her way out of my arms and back onto the bed.

"Does that mean that you feel the same way Babe?"

"Of course, I know it won't be easy but I'm willing to try a relationship with you."

I lay down next to her on the bed and started kissing her neck. She surprised me by wiggling out and rolling on top of me.

"Now… we're going to do this and it's going to be good." She said as she started unbuttoning my pants

* * *

**Please review, I'm having trouble with my muse.**


End file.
